SHOOT
by likelyyours
Summary: Ketika Min Yoongi, seorang pembunuh bayaran berinisial 'August', bertemu dengan seorang pemuda desa sederhana bernama Kim Namjoon. [Namgi / Sugamon] - BTS
1. Prolog

**SHOOT**

 **\- Prolog -**

.

.

.

.

.

\- Seoul Arts Center, Seoul -

Min Yoongi berlari dengan cepat menghindari tembakan-tembakan yang meluncur dari arah belakangnya. Sekitar 7 orang berjas hitam yang memegang senjata api laras pendek mengejar Yoongi sambil menembakkan senjatanya.

Peluru panas terus mengikuti kemanapun Yoongi berlari. Bagaikan guyuran hujan, hujaman peluru dari pistol berbagi merek itu mencoba mengenai tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi berlari dengan lincah saat tiba-tiba sebuah peluru berhasil mengenai kaki kirinya. Tubuh Yoongi limbung, dirinya mengerang merasakan peluru panas yang sekarang tertanam di kaki kirinya.

Pria bersurai hitam pekat itu menengok kearah belakangnya, mendecih ketika melihat banyaknya orang-orang yang mencoba menangkapnya.

"Sial."

Yoongi mengabaikan rasa sakit di kaki kirinya dan mencoba berlari kembali. Yoongi melihat kearah depan. Ia melihat hanya ada pintu yang mengarah ke tangga darurat dan mengerang. Sisanya hanyalah kaca-kaca jendela besar yang langsung mengarah ke jalanan di luar gedung.

"Sial sial sial!"

Yoongi akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan kaca-kaca jendela besar itu. Seluruh pria berjas yang tadi mengejar Yoongi sekarang sudah mengelilingi Yoongi. Mereka menodongkan senjata mereka kearah Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mempunyai pistol _Beretta 92_ yang menjadi alat pertahanannya saat ini.

"Menyerahlah ' **August** '."

Ujar seorang pria berjas yang berdiri tepat dihadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi menampilkan smirknya.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah semudah itu, eh?"

Pria dihadapan Yoongi tadi terkekeh, "Kau tahu 'August', ada baiknya menyerahkan diri adalah pilihan yang paling tepat."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Ia menyadari perangkap yang telah disiapkan untuknya.

"Sial."

Disaat yang sama, sebuah peluru bius berhasil mengenai tengkuk Yoongi dari arah belakang.

Yoongi mulai merasakan kepalanya yang berputar. Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya hilang, ia dapat melihat seorang _sniper_ yang berada di sebuah gedung tingkat tinggi di seberang gedung Seoul Arts Center. _Sniper_ itu menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya.

Dan Yoongi akhirnya terjatuh dalam kekalahannya.

.

.

.

\- Gedung tua, Seoul -

"Dia sudah mati?"

"Ya, **_Captain_** ," ujar pria yang tadi berdiri di hadapan Yoongi kini telah berada di hadapan seorang pria lain. Pria tinggi berambut putih yang juga mengenakan jas hitam tebal. Pria tinggi itu berdiri membelakangi pria tadi.

"Dimana jasadnya?"

"Kami membuangnya ke sungai karena banyaknya polisi yang berjaga _Captain_ ," pria tadi menjawab dengan takut. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Pria tinggi tadi berbalik menghadap pria itu.

"Kalian membuangnya?"

"Y-ya _Captain_."

Pria tinggi itu berjalan menghampiri pria tadi dengan perlahan.

"Karena banyaknya polisi?"

"Ka-kami melakukannya dengan terpak-"

 ***PLAK***

Pria tinggi itu menampar pria tadi hingga pria itu limbung.

"BODOH! CEPAT CARI KEMBALI TUBUH 'AUGUST' YANG TELAH KALIAN BUANG! KAU PIKIR PRIA ITU AKAN MATI SEMUDAH ITU?!!"

Pria tadi bergegas memberi hormat kepada pria tinggi itu. Ia dengan cepat berlari keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan pria tinggi yang menggertakan giginya, kesal.

"Sial."

.

.

.

\- Kediaman Keluarga Kim, Ilsan-gu -

"Pagi _eomma_!"

Sapa Namjoon kepada Mrs. Kim, yang notabene merupakan ibunya. Mrs. Kim tengah membuat sarapan pagi di dapur kecil keluarga Kim.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum, "Pagi Joon-ah," balasnya.

"Guk Guk!"

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar gonggongan kecil dari Rapmon. "Pagi juga Rapmon," ujar Namjoon sambil berjongkok dan mengelus Rapmon singkat.

" _Eomma_ sedang membuat apa?"

"Ini untuk sarapanmu, Namjoon."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar hingga lesung pipitnya terlihat. " _Eomma_ , aku akan pergi menengok kebun dan ternak. Aku bungkus saja sarapan untuk bagianku ya," ucap Namjoon sambil memasang tampang memelas.

Mrs. Kim mengehela napas pelan, "Seperti aku bisa melarangmu saja Namjoon."

Namjoon terkekeh, "Terima kasih, aku menyanyangimu _eomma_!"

.

.

.

\- Kebun dan Pertenakan Kim, Ilsan-gu -

Namjoon berjalan kearah sungai untuk mengambil air. Tadi ia telah memberi makan domba dan sapi-sapinya. Sekarang ia berniat untuk memberi mereka minum.

Pria bersurai cokelat tua itu sudah membawa dua ember besar di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Sesaat, ia telah sampai di pinggir sungai.

Namjoon baru akan mengisi embernya dengan air, saat ia menyadari air sungai yang berwarna merah pekat.

Pria berlesung pipit itu mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sungai sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sumber kebingungannya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berjongkok, terdapat tubuh penuh luka seorang pria yang menjadi sumber warna merah di air sungai itu.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 1

**SHOOT**

 ** _Chapter 1 :_**

 **Pemuda Yang Penuh Luka**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Kebun dan Pertenakan Kim, Ilsan-gu -

Namjoon membelalakkan matanya saat irisnya menangkap tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menghampiri tubuh yang penuh luka dan mengeluarkan darah itu. Suara air sungai yang diinjak oleh Namjoon mengiringi langkahnya.

Namjoon berjongkok di hadapan tubuh pria tersebut. Namjoon mencoba mencari tanda-tanda bahwa pria itu masih bernapas. Tangan Namjoon terulur ke leher pria itu, mengecek denyut nadi pria itu. 'Masih berdenyut,' batin Namjoon. Pria berambut cokelat tua itu menghela napasnya lega.

Namjoon kembali mengamati lekat-lekat tubuh pria itu. Aneh. Pria itu mengenakan kaos polos berwarna hitam pekat yang dibalut dengan jaket kulit yang senada dengan warna kaosnya. Sebagai bawahannya, dia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

'Pilihan warnanya gelap sekali..' batin Namjoon.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menyadari ini bukan saatnya dia mengomentari gaya berpakaian pria berambut hitam itu. Ya, saat ini yang terpenting adalah, dia harus menolong pria yang penuh luka itu.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Kediaman Keluarga Kim, Ilsan-gu -

Mrs. Kim memekik terkejut saat dirinya pulang ke rumah. Lebih tepatnya, ia terkejut saat melihat baju yang dikenakan Namjoon penuh dengan darah. Ya, Mrs. Kim baru saja pulang dari pasar. Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat kau pulang dan menemukan anakmu penuh dengan darah?

"Demi Tuhan Namjoon! Kau kenapa?!"

Mrs. Kim berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Namjoon dan memegang wajah anak semata wayangnya itu. Tangannya menyusuri lengan Namjoon yang terkena darah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau terluka dimana? Cepat berbaring biar _eomma_ oba-"

" _Eomma_ tenanglah."

Mrs. Kim berhenti berbicara. Ia memandang Namjoon dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir. Namjoon menarik kedua tangan ibunya dari wajahnya dan menggenggamnya lembut.

" _Eomma_ , bukan aku yang terluka disini..."

Mrs. Kim memandang Namjoon bingung.

" _Ne_?"

Namjoon menghela napas lelah, " _Eomma_ kumohon ikutlah denganku," ucap Namjoon sambil menarik lengan ibunya agar mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan kearah kamar Namjoon.

Namjoon membuka pintu kamarnya, membiarkan ibunya masuk. Baru Mrs. Kim akan bertanya kepada Namjoon, saat irisnya menangkap tubuh seorang pria diatas tempat tidur Namjoon.

"Siapa di-"

" _Eomma_ , kumohon bantu aku menyembuhkan luka pria ini," pinta Namjoon cepat.

Mrs. Kim memandang putranya, kemudian kembali memandang tubuh pria yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya. Siapa pria itu? Dimana Namjoon menemukannya? Dan kenapa pria itu terluka?

Mencoba mengesampingkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, akhirnya wanita yang sudah berumur 40 tahunan itu mengangguk.

"Segera ambilkan kotak P3K Joon-ah, kita tidak tahu seberapa parah luka pria ini," ucap Mrs. Kim yang sekarang sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Namjoon. Namjoon mengangguk dan segera pergi mengambilkan benda yang diminta ibunya.

"Ah, ambilkan juga baskom kosong untuk menaruh baju pria ini Namjoon-ah!" Mrs. Kim kembali berteriak.

" _Ne eomma_!" sahut Namjoon cepat dari arah dapur.

Kembali ke tempat Mrs. Kim berada, wanita itu memandang dengan iba kearah pria asing itu. "Aku harap anak ini akan baik-baik saja," ujar Mrs. Kim cemas.

Namjoon kembali dengan membawa peralatan yang diminta ibunya. Ia menaruh kotak P3K di atas kursi kayu yang terbuat dari pohon pinus dan meletakkan baskom kosong di atas lantai.

"Joon-ah ayo bantu _eomma_ melepaskan pakaian pria ini," ujar Mrs. Kim.

Namjoon mengangguk. Ia memegangi badan pria tersebut agar berubah posisi menjadi duduk dan dengan segera melepaskan jaket kulit yang melekat di tubuhnya. Buru-buru ia menaruh jaket yang basah itu ke dalam baskom kosong di lantai. Melanjutkan tugasnya, ia masih menahan tubuh pria tersebut dan sekarang beralih untuk membuka kaos hitam yang dipakai pria itu. Mrs. Kim bergerak berdiri dan membantu Namjoon untuk menarik kaos itu agar terlepas. Usai kaos itu terpisah dari tubuh pemuda tak sadarkan diri itu, Mrs. Kim segera menaruhnya ke dalam baskom di lantai.

Namjoon akhirnya berhenti menahan tubuh pria itu dan meletakkan kembali tubuh pria tersebut ke atas kasur dengan perlahan.

"Astaga..."

Mrs. Kim membulatkan matanya saat dirinya melihat banyaknya luka di tubuh pria berkulit pucat itu. Terdapat banyak luka lebam akibat pukulan keras yang menyebar merata di perut dan dadanya. Luka-luka itu sudah berubah warna menjadi membiru karena tidak segera di obati.

" _Eomma_ , di punggungnya juga ada luka gores panjang saat aku memeganginya tadi," ujar Namjoon menambahkan.

Mrs. Kim menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Merasa kasihan dan juga tak habis pikir. Apa yang telah terjadi pada pemuda di hadapannya ini?

"Joon-ah, lepaskan celana panjangnya juga. _Eomma_ takut dia mendapat luka di kakinya," pinta Mrs. Kim kembali.

" _Ne, eomma_."

Tak banyak bicara, Namjoon segera melepaskan celana panjang yang juga basah itu, meninggalkan pria itu hanya mengenakan boxer saja. Ia kemudian menaruh celana panjang itu juga ke dalam baskom yang berisi pakaian kotor pria itu.

"Ya ampun..." Mrs. Kim meletakkan tangannya ke depan mulutnya, terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Namjoon mengikuti arah pandang ibunya, mendapati apa yang telah dilihat oleh ibunya.

"Ini kan... Luka akibat tembakan?" pernyataan yang Namjoon ungkapkan lebih terdengar sebagai pertanyaan.

Mrs. Kim mengangguk lemah, " _Ne_.. ini luka tembak.." jawabnya dengan suara yang hampir tercekat.

Mrs. Kim menggelengkan kepalanya, "Joon-ah, kita obati dulu luka di kakinya ini. _Eomma_ takut masih ada peluru di dalam lukanya ini."

Namjoon mengangguk cepat, " _Ne_ _eomma_."

Mrs. Kim segera mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya di bawah kaki pria yang terkena luka tembak itu. Ia kemudian membuka kotak P3K yang tadi diambil oleh Namjoon dan mengambil dua pasang sarung tangan karet medis. Satu pasang ia pakai untuk dirinya dan satu pasang yang lain ia berikan kepada Namjoon.

"Pakai ini. Saat mengobati luka yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, kita tidak boleh sampai terkena darahnya. Ini untuk menghindari penularan penyakit dari darah tersebut," terang Mrs. Kim.

Namjoon mengangguk singkat dan segera memakai sarung tangan tersebut.

"Namjoon, tolong perhatikan pernapasan dan juga denyut nadi pria ini selama eomma mengobati luka tembaknya," pinta Mrs. Kim sekali lagi.

Namjoon kembali mengangguk singkat.

Mrs. Kim membenarkan posisi bantal yang menjadi penahan kaki pria tersebut, memastikan tingginya hingga melebihi jantung untuk mengurangi aliran darah yang akan mengalir ke kaki pria tersebut.

Ia kemudian memegang kaki yang terkena luka tembak tersebut, "Tidak ada jalur keluar dari peluru. Kurasa pelurunya masih berada di dalam kakinya," ucap Mrs. Kim.

" _Eomma_ bisa mengeluarkan pelurunya?" Namjoon bertanya dengan cemas.

Mrs. Kim menghela napasnya, "Akan _eomma_ coba."

Lagi, Mrs. Kim membuka kotak P3K dan mengambil sebuah _scalpel_. _Scalpel_ adalah semacam pisau berujung tajam yang biasa digunakan sebagai pisau operasi bedah. Menggunakan alat itu, Mrs. Kim membuat sebuah garis memanjang di area kulit yang terkena luka tembak untuk membuat luka tersebut terbuka lebar. Hal ini untuk memudahkan dirinya mencari dan mengambil peluru yang tertanam di dalam sana.

Sesudah luka tembak itu terbuka cukup lebar, ia mengambil sebuah pinset panjang dan mengarahkannya ke dalam bukaan luka tersebut.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke luka yang terbuka itu agar bisa melihat dengan lebih baik ke dalam luka tersebut. Mrs. Kim kemudian memasukkan ujung pinset itu ke dalam luka, tak beberapa lama kemudian, ia mengangkat pinsetnya yang ternyata telah berhasil menjepit sebuah peluru berlumuran darah. Mrs. Kim segera membuang peluru yang masih berlumuran darah tersebut ke dalam baskom yang berisi baju kotor tadi.

Mrs. Kim menghembuskan napasnya lega, "Sekarang kita hanya perlu menutup luka-lukanya dengan perban," ucap Mrs. Kim.

Namjoon ikut menghela napas lega.

"Joon-ah, ambil beberapa kapas dan berikan sedikit alkohol diatasnya. Kemudian tekan kapas itu ke luka lebam yang ada disekitar perut dan dadanya agar lukanya tidak semakin infeksi," ujar Mrs. Kim kepada Namjoon. Ia kemudian menggeser kursi yang diatasnya terdapat kotak P3K agar Namjoon bisa menjangkaunya juga.

Namjoon mengangguk dan bergegas mengambil beberapa kapas dan sebotol alkohol antiseptik. Ia melakukan seperti yang diminta oleh ibunya tersebut.

Mrs. Kim sendiri kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia mengambil selembar kain kasa yang cukup lebar, kemudian meletakkannya ke atas luka tembak pria tadi. Ia kemudian menekan luka tembak tadi untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Setelah pendarahan lukanya berhenti, Mrs. Kim mengambil segulung perban kemudian melapisinya diatas kasa yang telah berdarah tersebut. Mrs. Kim kemudian membalutkan perban ke sekeliling luka itu. Setelah perban itu habis, ia mengambil perban yang lain dan mengulangi lagi kegiatannya tadi. Ia kemudian memastikan bahwa perbannya telah terbalut dengan benar kemudian mengikatnya agar tidak terlepas.

Bersamaan dengan Mrs. Kim yang baru selesai membalutkan perban, Namjoon juga telah selesai melakukan tugasnya yang tadi.

" _Eomma_ , aku sudah selesai dengan luka lebamnya."

Mrs. Kim mengangguk singkat, " _Ne_ , sekarang kita obati luka di punggungnya. Namjoon-ah, tolong pegangi badannya agar _eomma_ bisa mengobati lukanya."

Namjoon mengangguk dan segera mengangkat tubuh pria tadi, menahan badan pria itu agar tidak jatuh.

Mrs. Kim sendiri telah berpindah ke samping tubuh pria itu. Wanita itu langsung menekankan sebuah kapas yang telah diberi alkohol antiseptik ke sepanjang luka gores yang berada di punggung pria tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia juga membalutkan perban untuk menutupi luka itu.

"Sudah Joon-ah, kau bisa meletakkan tubuh pria itu kembali," ucap Mrs. Kim saat dirinya sudah selesai.

Namjoon segera meletakkan tubuh pria itu kembali.

Mrs. Kim melepaskan sarung tangan karet medisnya dan menaruhnya ke dalam baskom berisi pakaian kotor. Namjoon mengikuti kegiatan ibunya itu.

"Sudah, sekarang kita bisa membiarkan pria ini untuk beristirahat," ujar Mrs. Kim sambil bangkit berdiri.

Namjoon ikut berdiri di samping ibunya, "Dia akan baik-baik saja kan _eomma_?" tanya Namjoon khawatir.

Mrs. Kim memandang wajah pemuda itu iba.

" _Eomma_ berharap ia akan baik-baik saja. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa, Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon mengangguk singkat. Ia berdoa di dalam hatinya, berharap pria yang ia temukan itu akan baik-baik saja. Perharap pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu dapat segera sadar dan membuka matanya.

"Namjoon-ah," panggil Mrs. Kim.

" _Ne, eomma_ ," jawab Namjoon sambil menengok ke arah ibunya.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan kepada _eomma_."

" _Ne_?"

"Pria ini, siapa pria ini?"

Namjoon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Ah, itu..."

" _Eomma_ menunggu penjelasanmu."

Namjoon berujar dengan gugup, " _Eomma_ , sebenarnya... Aku menemukan pria ini di pinggir sungai..."

"Maaf _eomma_ , aku sangat khawatir saat melihat keadaannya, makanya aku membawanya ke rumah. Maaf aku tidak menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu kepada _eomma_..." lanjut Namjoon sambil menunduk.

Mrs. Kim menghela napasnya, "Kau benar-benar mirip ayahmu."

" _Ne_?"

"Ayahmu pasti juga akan segera menolong orang ini meskipun dia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali."

"Ah... maaf..."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf Joon-ah, _eomma_ tidak marah padamu. Lagipula, ayahmu pasti senang melihatmu menolong pria ini dari atas sana."

"Sudah, jangan merasa tak enak hati begitu. _Eomma_ tidak marah padamu," ucap Mrs. Kim sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus punggung putranya itu lembut.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, " _Ne, eomma_."

"Ya sudah, sekarang bantu _eomma_ membawa baskom dan kotak P3K ini, mari kita biarkan pemuda ini beristirahat dengan tenang."

" _Arraseo eomma_."

.

.

.

.

.

\- Gedung Tua, Seoul -

Di dalam sebuah gedung tua yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul, seorang pria tinggi berambut putih duduk diatas sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati berwarna cokelat tua. Di hadapannya, berdiri lima orang anak buahnya. Pria yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama samaran ' **Captain** ' itu memegang sebuah gelas berkaki tinggi yang berisikan _red_ _wine_. Ia meneguk _red wine_ tersebut sekali.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya pria berambut putih tersebut dengan angkuh.

" _Captain_ , kami ingin memberikan laporan mengenai _August_ ," salah seorang anak buahnya menjawab.

Pria berambut putih tadi menyunggingkan _smirk_ -nya, "Hmm, kalian berhasil menemukannya?"

Anak buah yang menjawabnya tadi menelan ludahnya, "Maaf _Captain_ , kami belum menemukannya hingga saat ini."

 _Smirk_ milik pria berambut putih itu menghilang dengan cepat. Digantikan dengan gertakan gigi yang tertahan.

"KALIAN MASIH BELUM BISA MENEMUKANNYA?! INI SUDAH LEWAT DARI TIGA HARI KALIAN MEMBUANGNYA! CEPAT TEMUKAN TUBUH AUGUST! JIKA KALIAN BELUM MENEMUKANNYA, JANGAN KEMBALI KEMARI!" teriak pria berambut putih itu kesal.

Seluruh anak buahnya segera bungkuk memberi hormat kepada sang Captain dan segera bergegas keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Sial," umpat pria berambut putih tersebut.

Pria itu kemudian meneguk _red wine_ -nya hingga habis, lalu menarik _smartphone_ -nya dari saku jasnya.

" ** _June_** , aku ingin kau segera kembali setelah misimu usai."

 _"Kenapa, apa kau merind-"_

"Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kau kembali."

Tanpa membiarkan lawan bicaranya di ujung telepon menjawab, pria tinggi itu segera memutus panggilannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup _August_... Tidak akan..."

.

.

.

.

.

\- Kediaman Keluarga Kim, Ilsan-gu -

Namjoon memperhatikan pria asing yang berbaring di atas kasurnya. Sudah lewat tiga hari dari Namjoon menemukan pria itu dan membawanya pulang. Dan sampai saat ini juga pria itu masih belum sadarkan diri. Ibunya berkata bahwa pria itu hanya butuh waktu hingga sadar dengan sendirinya.

Namjoon menghela napasnya pasrah. Dirinya begitu ingin membawa pria itu ke rumah sakit agar pria itu bisa mendapatkan perawatan medis yang lebih layak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jarak rumah sakit dari desanya sangat jauh. Bahkan jika ditempuh dengan mobil sekalipun, diperlukan waktu sekitar 4 hingga 5 jam untuk sampai ke rumah sakit. Lagi, Namjoon tidak mempunyai mobil.

Mobil _pick-up_ yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengantar hasil kebun adalah milik Kim Seokjin, sepupunya. Dan Namjoon yakin, Seokjin pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk menggunakan mobil _pick-up_ -nya untuk membantu orang asing. Yang ada Seokjin akan mewawancarainya habis-habisan mengenai pemuda asing itu. Dan biasanya akan berakhir dengan ucapan Seokjin agar tidak perlu menolong orang asing itu. Berbahaya, pasti Seokjin akan berkata demikian. Itulah kenapa Namjoon membawa pria itu ke rumahnya. Setidaknya, ada ibunya yang bisa membantu Namjoon mengobati luka pria itu.

"Guk Guk!"

Lamunan Namjoon terputus saat Rapmon menggonggong. Anjing kecil berbulu putih itu berputar di sekitar kaki Namjoon dan kembali menggonggong.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis melihat anjing satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu. Ia kemudian mengangkat Rapmon dan meletakkan anjing itu ke atas pangkuannya.

"Mencoba menghiburku, hmm?" tanya Namjoon kepada Rapmon. Ia mengelus bulu-bulu lembut milik Rapmon.

"Guk!"

Namjoon terkekeh saat Rapmon menjawabnya dengan gonggonggan. Seakan-akan Rapmon sungguh menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Ne_ , terimakasih Rapmon-ah," balas Namjoon sambil mengelus kepala Rapmon.

"Rapmon-ah, mari kita berdoa agar pria ini segera sembuh, _ne_?" ajak Namjoon kepada Rapmon.

"Guk Guk!"

Namjoon tersenyum, " _Ne_ , mari kita berdoa agar ia dapat segera sadar," ucap Namjoon sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_


	3. Chapter 2

**SHOOT**

 _ **Chapter 2 :**_

 **Siapa Dia?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Kediaman Keluarga Kim, Ilsan-gu -

"Ugh..."

Erangan terdengar dari arah kamar Namjoon. Erangan tersebut berasal dari pemuda yang ditemukan oleh Namjoon beberapa hari yang lalu.

Namjoon tertidur duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur tempat pemuda itu berbaring. Wajahnya terpapar oleh sinar mentari pagi, membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. Perlahan, ia bergerak bangun. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengusap matanya yang berair. Namjoon sedang menguap lebar saat dirinya mendengar sebuah erangan lagi.

"Nggh..."

Namjoon buru-buru membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mengecek kondisi sang pemuda yang terbaring. Pemuda itu mencoba menggerakkan tangannya perlahan. Raut wajah pemuda itu berkerut, seperti menahan rasa sakit saat ia menggerakkan tangannya.

Kelopak mata pemuda itu akhirnya terbuka. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengatur cahaya yang berangsur-angsur memasuki pupil matanya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Namjoon dapat melihat netra pemuda dihadapannya itu. Iris pemuda itu berwarna hitam pekat seperti pakaian yang dipakai pria itu tempo hari ketika Namjoon menemukannya.

Bibir pria itu perlahan bergerak membuka, seakan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aa-air..."

Namjoon mencoba menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tersebut. Sesaat, ia akhirnya tersadar akan apa yang pemuda bersurai hitam itu coba katakan. Namjoon buru-buru mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang tersedia di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Setelah memegang gelas ditangannya, Namjoon bergerak membantu pria itu untuk duduk. Pria itu terus-menerus merintih saat mencoba untuk duduk.

Setelah memastikan pria tersebut duduk dan bersandar ke kepala tempat tidur, Namjoon kemudian menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih tadi kehadapan pria itu. Ia membantu pria itu menegak minumannya.

"Pelan-pelan saja..." ucap Namjoon saat pria itu mencoba meneguk air putih dengan rakus.

Setelah pemuda itu menghabiskan air putih di dalam gelas, Namjoon langsung menaruh kembali gelas tersebut ke atas nakas.

Namjoon kemudian memperhatikan pria tersebut. Pria berambut hitam itu memejamkan matanya dan terlihat sedang mencoba mengatur napasnya. Terkadang, raut pria itu mengernyit saat ia merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Namjoon dengan sabar menunggu hingga pria itu membuka matanya kembali. Menunggu kesempatan untuk melemparkan pertanyaannya yang telah menumpuk sejak lama.

Setelah sekitar lima menit berlalu, akhirnya pria itu kembali membuka matanya. Namjoon melihat pria itu memandang ke arahnya. Namjoon tersenyum kikuk.

"Syukurlah kau akhirnya sadar..." ujar Namjoon pelan.

Pria itu masih terdiam, masih memandangi Namjoon dengan mata sipitnya.

Namjoon akhirnya kembali berbicara lagi, "Umm.. apa kau, merasa baik?"

Pria itu kembali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon. Namjoon mengutuk dirinya, merasa bodoh karena telah melontarkan pertanyaan tidak berguna seperti itu. Pemuda desa itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Ah maaf, sudah pasti kau merasa tak baik karen-"

"I-ini.. dimana..?"

Suara serak pemuda berambut hitam itu memotong ucapan Namjoon. Namjoon seketika mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Ah, maaf... Aku berbicara terlalu bany-"

"Dimana?"

Pemuda yang terluka itu kembali memotong perkataan Namjoon, membuat Namjoon menjadi bungkam. Pria desa itu menuduk, kemudian kembali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Maaf.. ini di Ilsan-gu..." jawab Namjoon akhirnya.

Sesudah Namjoon melontarkan jawabannya, pemuda yang terluka itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke ruangan di sekelilingnya. Sorot matanya berhenti pada jendela berukuran sedang yang berada di samping lemari. Dibalik kaca jendela itu, terlihat sebuah pohon apel besar dan rindang yang berdiri kokoh di atas hamparan rumput berwarna hijau.

Namjoon ikut memperhatikan sorot mata pemuda itu. Ia memperhatikan pemuda berkulit pucat itu terdiam, memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Sorot matanya seakan kosong ketika memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sana.

"Um, apa kau.. baik-baik saja?"

Namjoon mencoba mengembalikan fokus pemuda itu kepadanya. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu tidak menggubris perkataannya. Pria itu masih tetap dengan pandangan kosongnya. Bahkan, pria itu terlihat seperti tidak mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Um, _agassi_.. maaf.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Namjoon kembali mengulang pertanyaannya kembali. Akan tetapi keheningan kembali membalas Namjoon. Pria itu masih sibuk memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela.

" _Agassi_?" panggil Namjoon sekali lagi.

Hening.

Namjoon menghela napasnya. Merasa lelah karena diabaikan terus-menerus. Ia baru akan bergerak untuk menepuk pundak pemuda itu saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara gonggongan anjing. Namjoon reflek mencari Rapmon, anjingnya. Berasal darimana lagi gonggongan anjing jika bukan berasal dari Rapmon?

Akhirnya ia menemukan anjing berbulu putih itu berdiri di bawah nakas meja. Ekor Rapmon bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan sembari anjing itu menggonggong lagi.

Namjoon terkekeh melihat tingkah anjing satu-satunya itu. "Hei, kemarilah," panggil Namjoon akhirnya kepada Rapmon. Anjing putih itu menurut, kemudian datang menghampiri Namjoon. Namjoon kemudian menggendong anjing yang berukuran kecil itu. Namjoon mengelus bulu-bulu halus milik Rapmon sambil tersenyum. "Anjing pintar," gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon kemudian memutar tubuhnya lagi kearah pemuda tadi. Masih dengan menggendong Rapmon, mata Namjoon dapat menangkap bahwa atensi pemuda dihadapannya kini berpindah dari jendela kepada Rapmon. Pemuda pucat itu menatap Rapmon intens.

"Guk guk!"

Seakan mengerti bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Rapmon kembali menggonggong. Kini Rapmon malah balas memandang ke arah pemuda tadi.

Namjoon tersenyum, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Hei... Apa kau suka anjing?"

Namjoon akhirnya bertanya kepada pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk singkat dengan wajah datarnya. Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Ini anjingku, Rapmon namanya," ujarnya.

Pria tadi masih memandangi Rapmon. Namjoon mencoba menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengenalkan dirinya. Mumpung atensi pria itu sedang fokus padanya, pikir Namjoon.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Namjoon," ucap Namjoon memperkenalkan diri, "Kim Namjoon lebih tepatnya," lanjutnya lagi.

Pria tadi kini memandang ke arah Namjoon. Namjoon berpikir bahwa pria itu mungkin saja akan membalasnya dengan memberitahu namanya. Setidaknya, jika Namjoon mengetahui nama lengkap pria itu, maka hal ini akan mempermudah Namjoon untuk menemukan sanak saudara pria tersebut.

Akan tetapi, jawaban yang di terima Namjoon masih sama. Keheningan masih setia menjawabnya.

Namjoon menghela napasnya. Rasanya hal ini tidak akan mudah. Pria itu terus saja enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Namjoon.

"Joon-ah?"

Suara ibu Namjoon membuat Namjoon memindahkan atensinya. Namjoon melihat ibunya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit.

" _Eomma_? Ada apa?" Namjoon berjalan menghampiri ibunya. Sebelumnya, ia membiarkan Rapmon turun dari gendongannya. Anjing putih itu langsung melesat menuju ke bawah tempat tidur Namjoon.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum tipis, " _Eomma_ baru ingin membangunkanmu," ujarnya lembut.

Mrs. Kim baru saja mendorong pintu kamar Namjoon saat irisnya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur Namjoon.

"Ah! Dia sudah sadar?" Mrs. Kim memandang anaknya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Namjoon mengangguk, " _Ne_ , _eomma_. Aku baru ingin memberitahu _eomma_ tadi," balas Namjoon.

Mrs. Kim akhirnya melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Namjoon. Ia kemudian mendekat ke arah pemuda itu. Mrs. Kim tersenyum lembut kepada pemuda itu. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ujar Mrs. Kim lembut.

"Apakah ka-"

" _Eomma_."

Namjoon memotong cepat perkataan ibunya. Mrs. Kim memandang Namjoon dengan pandangan bertanya. " _Ne_?"

Namjoon berdehem singkat, " _Aniyo_ , _eomma_. Hanya saja, dia masih lemas. Dia masih belum bisa membalas terlalu banyak perkataan kita _eomma_. Jadi lebih baik kita tidak terlalu banyak bertanya kepadanya," ucap Namjoon, mencoba menjelaskan.

Mrs. Kim kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, "Ah, begitu rupanya."

" _Ne eomma_ ," balas Namjoon.

Mrs. Kim memandang iba kearah pemuda itu, kemudian kembali memandang putra satu-satunya itu.

"Kalau begitu, _eomma_ akan membuatkan kalian makanan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu Namjoon-ah. _Eomma_ tinggal _ne_?"

Namjoon mengangguk cepat, " _Ne eomma_."

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya setelah 15 menit berdiam-diaman dengan pemuda yang ditolongnya itu. Ia merasa bosan. Bagaimanapun, Namjoon telah mencoba membangun percakapan dengan pemuda itu. Tetapi ia selalu saja diabaikan.

Namjoon paham bahwa pria itu mungkin masih sulit untuk berbicara karena tenggorokannya yang kering. Atau mungkin karena terlalu lemas dan masih pusing karena baru saja sadarkan diri. Tapi, tidak bisakah pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya? Atau barangkali menyebut namanya saat Namjoon bertanya mengenai nama pria itu?

Merasa jengah, ia akhirnya bergegas menuju dapur. Disana, ia disambut oleh ibunya yang masih sibuk memasak sarapan untuk pagi ini.

"Ada apa Namjoon-ah?" tanya Mrs. Kim saat ia melihat putranya berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur.

" _Ani_ , _eomma_. Aku hanya ingin minum saja," balas Namjoon yang sudah memegang segelas air putih hangat.

"Ingin _eomma_ buatkan teh, hmm?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis mendengar tawaran ibunya tersebut, " _Ne eomma_ , terima kasih."

 ***BRUK***

Namjoon baru saja meneguk habis air putihnya saat ia mendengar suara gedebuk yang lumayan kencang. Asal suaranya berasal dari arah kamarnya.

"Itu-"

"Biar aku saja," potong Namjoon lagi saat Mrs. Kim baru akan berbicara. Ibunya memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan khawatir.

Namjoon buru-buru meletakkan gelasnya, ia kemudian berlari cepat menuju kamarnya sendiri. Disana, ia akhirnya menemukan sumber suara gedebuk tersebut. Di lantai, ia melihat pemuda itu kepayahan mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri.

Buru-buru Namjoon menghampiri pemuda itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Akh..."

Pemuda itu meringis saat Namjoon tak sengaja menyentuh luka yang ada di punggungnya.

"Ah, maaf!" Namjoon buru-buru meminta maaf.

Kebingungan karena ia tahu pemuda itu terluka di sekujur badannya, akhirnya Namjoon membantu pemuda itu dengan menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang pria tersebut. Namjoon merasakan tubuh pria itu menegang saat tangan Namjoon dengan erat melingkar di pinggang pria tersebut.

"Maaf, aku takut akan menyentuh lukamu jika aku merangkul pundakmu," jelas Namjoon kepada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terdiam, membiarkan Namjoon membantunya menyeimbangkan badannya.

"Kau ingin kemana?"

Namjoon akhirnya bertanya.

Pria itu menunduk, masih diam. Namjoon baru saja akan mengulang pertanyaannya, namun ia urungkan setelah pendengarannya menangkap suara serak pemuda itu.

"Ka-kamar man-mandi..." jawab pemuda itu dengan suara tercekat.

Namjoon mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian membantu pria itu berjalan hingga ke kamar mandi. Namjoon baru saja berniat untuk membantu pria itu di dalam kamar mandi saat pemuda itu berujar, "Aku.. bi-bisa sendiri..."

Namjoon akhirnya mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian meninggalkan pria itu sendirian di kamar mandi. Namjoon menunggu di luar pintu kamar mandi yang sudah terkunci dari dalam. Dirinya menunggu dengan sabar hingga bunyi 'Cklek' terdengar. Setelah pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Namjoon kembali membantu pemuda itu berjalan hingga sampai ke tempat tidur lagi.

Setelah memastikan pemuda itu sudah duduk bersandar lagi di atas tempat tidur, Namjoon akhirnya berujar, "Sebentar, aku akan membawakanmu makanan." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Namjoon pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia bergegas ke dapur.

Untunglah, Mrs. Kim telah selesai memasak semua makanan untuk pagi ini. "Joon-ah, tadi kenapa?" Mrs. Kim bertanya dengan nada cemas kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon menggeleng singkat, " _Gwaenchana_ _eomma_. Tadi pria itu mencoba ke kamar mandi, tapi sepertinya ia masih lemas hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh," jawab Namjoon menjelaskan.

Mrs. Kim menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Astaga... apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Namjoon mengangguk, " _Ne_ _eomma_ , dia tidak apa-apa. _Eomma_ tenang saja," ucap Namjoon sambil tersenyum tipis. Meyakinkan ibunya itu.

"Ah, _eomma_ sudah selesai memasak kan? Aku ingin membantu pria itu agar makan terlebih dahulu. Supaya dia bisa beristirahat lagi setelah selesai makan," ujar Namjoon lagi.

Mrs. Kim mengangguk, "Ini sudah _eomma_ buatkan _dakjuk_ untuk pemuda itu. Bantu ia makan _ne_ ," ujar Mrs. Kim sambil menunjuk semangkuk bubur ayam ala Korea yang terletak di atas meja makan.

Namjoon mengangguk singkat, "Tentu saja _eomma_ ," ujar Namjoon. Ia kemudian membawa mangkuk berisi bubur ayam tersebut dan segera pergi ke dalam kamarnya lagi. Tak lupa, ia juga mengambil segelas air hangat untuk minum pemuda itu.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia meletakkan mangkuk dan gelas itu di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur. Namjoon kemudian menarik sebuah kursi. Ia meletakkan kursi itu di samping tempat tidur. Ia dapat merasakan atensi pemuda itu berada padanya.

Namjoon kemudian mengambil kembali mangkuk yang berisi bubur ayam tadi, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis ke arah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Umm, kau pasti lapar kan? Aku suapi ya?" tawar Namjoon kepada pemuda itu.

Namjoon baru saja hendak mengarahkan sendok ke mulut si pemuda saat pemuda itu menggeleng. Ia akhirnya menaruh kembali sendok tersebut kedalam mangkuk.

"Eh. Apa kau tidak suka bubur? Tapi ini sehat unt-"

"A-aku bisa m-makan sendiri..." ujar pemuda itu terbata.

Namjoon menatap tak yakin ke arah pemuda itu. Ia tidak yakin pria itu cukup kuat untuk makan sendiri.

"Kau yakin?"

Pria itu mengangguk singkat.

Namjoon akhirnya memberikan mangkuk berisi bubur itu kepada pria itu. Baru Namjoon akan menarik tangannya untuk membiarkan pemuda itu memegang mangkuk sendirian, mangkuk tersebut hampir jatuh dari tangan pemuda itu. Untunglah Namjoon buru-buru menahan agar mangkuk itu tidak tumpah.

Namjoon menghela napasnya, "Kau yakin mau makan sendiri, eh?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap pria di hadapannya itu. Pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya tertahan.

"Biar aku suapi saja ya? Kau pasti masih lemas karena baru sadarkan diri..." desah Namjoon.

Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari pria tersebut, akhirnya Namjoon menarik kembali mangkuk berisi bubur tersebut. Namjoon mengarahkan sendok yang berisikan bubur tersebut ke mulut pria itu. Untunglah pria itu mau membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Namjoon.

Selama kurang lebih 10 menit Namjoon menyuapi pemuda itu. Selama itu pula tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Namjoon membiarkan pemuda dihadapannya makan dengan tenang.

Namjoon baru akan menyuapi pemuda itu saat pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengerti bahwa itu merupakan kode bahwa ia sudah kenyang, Namjoon akhirnya menaruh mangkuk ke atas nakas.

Ia kemudian mengambil segelas air hangat yang tadi ia bawa. Namjoon kembali membantu pria itu minum. Setelah pemuda itu selesai minum, Namjoon akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan membawa gelas dan mangkuk yang sudah hampir kosong.

"Baiklah, kau bisa beristirahat lagi. Aku akan membangunkanmu lagi nanti sore," ujar Namjoon.

Pemuda itu hanya diam, tidak menanggapi perkataan Namjoon. "Kau bisa memanggilku jika perlu sesuatu," tambah Namjoon pada akhirnya. Setelah berkata demikian, Namjoon akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, waktu menunjukkan pukul 4.15 PM saat ini. Namjoon baru saja kembali dari kebun dan peternakan keluarga Kim. Ia menyapa ibunya yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sedang merajut entah apa itu.

"Joon-ah, mandilah terlebih dahulu. _Eomma_ ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menemani _eomma_ mengganti perban pemuda itu," ujar Mrs. Kim yang masih sibuk merajut sesuatu di pangkuannya itu.

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya, ia kemudian melihat ke arah ibunya itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Namjoon akhirnya membalas perkataan ibunya itu.

"Tidak usah _eomma_ , biar aku saja yang mengganti perban pemuda itu. _Eomma_ nanti langsung memasak saja," balas Namjoon.

Mrs. Kim akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arah putranya.

"Eh, benar tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa sendiri Joon-ah?" tanya Mrs. Kim lagi.

Namjoon mengangguk, " _Ne_. Aku akan mengganti perbannya setelah aku selesai mandi _eomma_ ," ucap Namjoon. Mrs. Kim akhirnya balas mengangguk, "Ya sudah, perbannya ada di kotak P3K ya."

Setelah mengiyakan perkataan ibunya, Namjoon pun bergegas mandi. Ia mengambil pakaiannya di dalam kamarnya. Namjoon membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Disana, ia melihat bahwa pemuda itu masih terlelap.

Usai mengambil pakaiannya, Namjoon akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Sekitar 15 menit Namjoon mandi dan berganti baju. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak disangka, ia disambut oleh tatapan pemuda itu.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun... Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Lagi. Pertanyaan Namjoon tidak di balas oleh si pemuda. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya datar. Namjoon akhirnya menghela napasnya. Pasrah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena kau sudah bangun. Aku akan mengganti perbanmu ya," akhirnya Namjoon berucap demikian.

Namjoon pergi keluar dan kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K. Ia kemudian langsung membantu pemuda itu untuk mengganti perbannya. Ia membuka kaos miliknya yang dipakai oleh pemuda itu dan mulai melepas perban lama yang melekat di tubuh sang pemuda.

Tak banyak kata yang terucap. Namjoon bekerja dalam diam. Sesekali terdengar rintihan dari sang pemuda saat ia merasakan sakit akibat lukanya.

Usai mengganti perban untuk tubuh bagian atas sang pemuda, Namjoon beralih ke luka di kaki pemuda tersebut. Ia membuka perban yang melilit di kaki sang pemuda kemudian menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Setelah selesai mengganti semua perban pemuda tersebut, Namjoon akhirnya duduk di kursi yang memang terletak di samping tempat tidur.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ya, ini adalah kebiasaannya setiap kali ia merasa gugup. Namjoon ingin mengajak pemuda itu berbicara, ingin menanyainya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Tapi ia selalu dijawab oleh keheningan sang pemuda.

"Umm.. maaf, kurasa tadi pagi aku sudah mengenalkan diriku. Apa kau tak mau memberi tahuku namamu?" tanya Namjoon pada akhirnya.

Pemuda itu memandang Namjoon, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap selimut yang menutupi luka di kakinya.

Namjoon menghela napas. ' _Mengapa begitu sulit untuk mengetahui nama pemuda ini, oh Tuhan...'_ Namjoon membatin.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela napasnya. Ia heran dengan pemuda yang menolongnya itu. Siapa pemuda itu? Mengapa pemuda itu bersikeras untuk menolongnya?

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melirik kearah pria yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Namjoon itu. Kim Namjoon. Yoongi mengulang nama pria tersebut di dalam hatinya.

Dari sudut matanya, Yoongi dapat menangkap bahwa pemuda desa itu kini tengah frustrasi. Ya, frustrasi karena Yoongi terus-menerus mengabaikan semua pertanyaan dan perkataan Namjoon.

Yoongi bukannya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon. Hanya saja, ia tidak mau pemuda itu untuk membantunya. Ia tidak mau pemuda itu terlibat bahaya karena menolongnya. Ya, ia tidak mau melibatkan keluarga Namjoon ke dalam kehidupannya yang berbahaya.

Ia dapat merasakan bahwa keluarga Namjoon merupakan keluarga baik-baik. Keluarga kecil baik-baik yang hidup di desa kecil di Ilsan-gu. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan keluarga kecil itu.

Yoongi menangkap Namjoon yang menghela napas. "Hei, apa kau sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku? Aku hanya bertanya tentang namamu, oke? Aku berjanji aku bukanlah orang jahat," Namjoon berujar demikian. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk menemukan keluargamu. Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu," lanjut Namjoon lagi.

Yoongi mendesah, ia tahu Namjoon bukan orang jahat. Yoongi-lah orang jahatnya disini. Dia seorang pembunuh bayaran. Dan lagi keluarga? Min Yoongi sudah lama kehilangan keluarganya. Ia tidak pernah memiliki keluarga. Ia terbiasa hidup sendirian. Tidak pernah ada kosakata keluarga yang khawatir padanya dalam kamus hidupnya.

Yoongi melirik Namjoon. Ia dapat melihat pemuda desa itu sudah pasrah jika Yoongi mengabaikan pertanyaannya lagi. Mata Yoongi menangkap Namjoon yang akhirnya bergerak bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sekilas, ia dapat melihat raut kecewa dari pemuda itu.

Menghela napasnya berat, akhirnya Yoongi membuka suaranya.

"Min Yoongi..."

Yoongi berujar dengan suara seraknya. Suaranya terdengar pelan, entah Namjoon dapat mendengarnya atau tidak. Tetapi setelah melihat Namjoon yang berhenti bergerak, ia yakin pemuda itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Min.. Yoongi?"

Yoongi dapat mendengar Namjoon mengulang namanya lagi. Sudah lama sekali ada yang memanggil Yoongi dengan menyebut nama lengkapnya. Ya, semasa hidup Yoongi, ia lebih banyak dipanggil sebagai ' _August_ ', bukan sebagai Min Yoongi.

"Ah baiklah, aku akan mencoba mencari keluargamu besok Yoongi- _ssi_..."

Yoongi dapat mendengar nada suara bahagia dari ucapan Namjoon. Akan tetapi, Yoongi buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak.. perlu..." ucap Yoongi dengan suara tertahan.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan bingung.

" _Ne_?"

Yoongi menggeleng sekali lagi, "Tidak perlu... Aku tidak memiliki keluarga..." ucap Yoongi terpotong-potong.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi kebingungan.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Yoongi mendesah berat, "Keluargaku... Semua keluargaku sudah mati..." ujar Yoongi pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

Author's note :

 **HAPPY NAMGIVERSARY!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**SHOOT**

 ** _Chapter 3_ :**

 **Menghilangnya Sang Pembunuh**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Kediaman Keluarga Kim, Ilsan-gu -

 **Tik**..

 **Tik**..

 **Tik**..

Min Yoongi memperhatikan jam dinding yang terpasang di kamar Namjoon. Pukul 4 lewat 13 menit. Subuh.

Min Yoongi menghela napasnya. Ia menatap pintu kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal bercampur gelisah.

Tubuhnya bergerak resah. Ya, Min Yoongi tengah menahan ekskresi uriner-nya sejak pukul 3.35 A.M.

Rasanya ia ingin segera bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya itu. Tapi Min Yoongi sadar, tubuhnya masih menolak untuk berdiri kokoh tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dan satu-satunya bantuan yang dapat ia harapkan sekarang adalah Kim Namjoon.

Tapi, bagaimana ia memanggil Kim Namjoon agar datang kemari? Jujur saja, tenggorokkannya masih terasa kering meski telah meneguk banyak air kemarin. Ia tak sanggup untuk memanggil Namjoon kemari. Bahkan untuk berbicara normal saja sudah cukup sulit bagi Yoongi.

Pemuda pucat itu meringis pelan. Ia sejujurnya benar-benar membenci situasinya saat ini. Situasi dimana ia tak berdaya dan memerlukan bantuan orang lain. Situasi dimana ia harus berkata tolong dan terima kasih. Yoongi sungguh membencinya.

Yoongi kembali memandang pintu kamar Namjoon dengan penuh harapan. Berharap keajaiban terjadi. Huftt... bukannya ia tipe orang yang percaya kepada mukjizat dan keajaiban, hanya saja ia sedikit berharap bahwa hal baik akan terjadi.

Pasrah, akhirnya Yoongi mencoba mengabaikan ginjalnya yang terasa sudah sakit karena menahan urine-nya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia kemudian berpikir untuk kembali tertidur saja, mengabaikan rasa sakit di ginjalnya.

Baru saja akan menutup matanya, terdengar bunyi pintu yang terdorong terbuka.

"Yoongi?"

Keajaiban.

Yoongi membalik tubuhnya ke arah suara Namjoon. Yoongi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, tapi setidaknya ia membiarkan Namjoon tahu bahwa dia telah bangun dan merespon Namjoon. Dengan gerakan tubuhnya tentu saja.

Namjoon melangkah masuk dan berhenti di pinggir kasur.

"Umm, apa kau butuh sesuatu? Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk mengecekmu.. siapa tahu kau butuh bantuan atau... entahlah..." ujar Namjoon. Pemuda desa itu terdengar tak yakin.

Yoongi berdehem, mencoba mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya meskipun tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Ka-kamar mandi..." ujar Yoongi dengan suara seraknya. Telunjuknya ikut menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

Namjoon memandang Yoongi dan mengangguk paham. Ia membantu Yoongi bangun dan bangkit berdiri. Menahan tubuh Yoongi agar tidak oleng.

Namjoon menuntun Yoongi menuju kamar mandi. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Yoongi menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi. Kemudian ia kembali membantu Yoongi sampai ia berbaring di kasur.

"Um, apa kau masih membutuhkan bantuan?"

Hati Yoongi mengerang mendengar kata 'bantuan' yang terlontar dari mulut Namjoon. Ia pasti benar-benar terlihat lemah sekarang. Ia benar-benar membenci dirinya saat ini.

Mengabaikan kata 'bantuan' yang terlontar, Yoongi menggeleng perlahan.

Namjoon mengangguk kembali.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar sekarang."

Namjoon baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba ia kembali berbicara dan menghadap ke arah Yoongi.

"Umm, aku akan membangunkanmu jam 8 nanti. Kau.. kau bisa kembali beristirahat sekarang," ucap Namjoon sambil memandang Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah itu pandangan iba atau kesedihan.

Usai mengatakan itu, Namjoon kembali berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Yoongi memperhatikan Namjoon dalam setiap langkahnya.

Usai Namjoon keluar dan menutup pintu, Yoongi memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Seoul, Korea Selatan -

Di sebuah apartemen yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul, Jeon Jungkook berdiri di depan lift apartemen tersebut.

Pemuda yang baru berusia 18 tahun itu menunggu pintu lift terbuka dengan sabar. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam lift yang kosong. Tangan kanannya menekan tombol bernomor 17 dan pintu lift tertutup.

Jungkook melirik singkat _paper bag_ yang berisi ayam goreng dan _tteokbokki_ yang dibelinya dalam perjalanannya pulang tadi. Ya, ini untuk makan malamnya hari ini. Menghela napasnya, ia akhirnya kembali memandang pintu lift yang berwarna silver.

 ***TING***

Pintu lift terbuka, lantai 14. Jungkook pun melangkah keluar dari lift. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar apartemen bernomor 1418. Memasukkan kunci yang berupa kartu, Jungkook akhirnya mendorong pintu apartemen itu pelan.

"Aku pulang," ucap Jungkook sambil berjalan masuk. Sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen milik kakaknya itu, ia melepas sepatunya dan berganti dengan sandal rumahan.

Jungkook terus melangkah hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke ruang tengah apartemen tersebut.

Jungkook melirik ke arah sofa berwarna merah yang berukuran cukup besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Ia kemudian menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat menemukan kakaknya dan pacar kakaknya sedang bermesraan di atas sofa.

" _Hyung_ ," tegur Jungkook sambil memandang _hyung_ -nya lelah.

Kedua pria yang berada di atas sofa kemudian menengok ke arah Jungkook.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Kookie."

Hoseok adalah orang pertama yang membalas perkataan Jungkook.

Jung Hoseok, lebih sering dipanggil sebagai Hoseok. Atau sebagai ' **Hobi** ' ketika ia sedang menjalankan misi. Hosek merupakan kakak angkat dari Jungkook. Ayah Jungkook menikah dengan ibu Hoseok ketika mereka berdua masih kecil. Membuat kedua anak yang tadinya tidak saling mengenal menjadi saling berdaudara.

Pria yang sedang memeluk Hoseok adalah Park Jimin, yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan pacar dari Hoseok.

"Hei Kook. Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Jimin sambil bergerak membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menepuk pinggang Hoseok dengan tangan kanannya. Menyuruh pacarnya itu untuk berpindah dari pangkuannya. Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun ia akhirnya bangun dari pangkuan Jimin dan duduk di samping pacarnya.

Jungkook mengangkat _paper bag_ -nya setinggi dada, "Ayam goreng dan _tteokbokki_ ," jawabnya singkat.

Jungkook mengabaikan Hoseok dan Jimin yang mengucapkan terima kasih. Pemuda yang paling muda itu berjalan masuk menuju dapur kecil apartemen itu.

"Aku tunggu di meja makan," ucap Jungkook sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat makan!"

Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook memulai makan malam mereka dengan semangat. Khususnya Hoseok, sepertinya ia memang telah kelaparan sedari tadi.

"Hei Jungkook-ah, apa kau _free_ minggu depan?"

Jimin memulai percakapan di tengah makan malam mereka itu.

Jungkook mengangkat alisnya, " _Ne_? Kenapa _hyung_?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan, " _Ani_ , kita mendapat tawaran untuk melakukan misi minggu depan. Memata-matai anggota majelis dan mencuri informasi tentang korupsi negara darinya. Akan sangat membantu jika kau bisa ikut dalam misi Jungkook-ah," ujar Jimin sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Jungkook mengangguk singkat, "Hmm, kurasa aku bisa _hyung_. Memang kapan tepatnya?"

"Hari Kamis minggu depan. Saat rapat majelis berlangsung," jawab Jimin.

Jungkook mengangguk sekali lagi, " _Well_ , aku bisa ikut kalau begitu."

Jimin tersenyum tipis, "Bagus! Kita akan mempersiapkannya mulai Senin depan!" ujar Jimin bersemangat.

Hoseok yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan akhirnya buka suara, "Hei, apa menurutmu kita bisa mengajak _August_?"

Jimin dan Jungkook berhenti mengunyah dan memandang ke arah Hoseok.

" _August_? Maksudmu Yoongi _hyung_?" Jungkook balik bertanya kepada Hoseok.

Hoseok mengangguk, " _Ne_ , dia juga ahli sebagai mata-mata. Kurasa dia bisa membantu misi kita kali ini."

"Lagi, Yoongi _hyung_ juga cakap dalam _hacking_ dan _IT_. Dia bisa membantumu Kook," lanjut Hoseok.

"Ah benar juga! Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak bekerja sama dengan Yoongi _hyung_ ," ujar Jimin mengiyakan.

Jungkook menggendikkan bahunya, "Aku sih terserah kalian saja _hyung_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. _August_ akan ikut dalam misi kita kali ini!" seru Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok dan Jimin sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Yoongi. Hoseok mengetuk pintu apartemen tersebut.

"Apa ponselnya masih tidak bisa dihubungi Jim?"

Jimin menggeleng. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah _smartphone_ dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Tidak. Bahkan ponselnya tidak aktif _hyung_ ," balas Jimin. Ia menarik ponselnya dari telinga dan kembali menggenggamnya.

Hoseok mendesah, "Ha.. kemana perginya sih orang ini?!"

"Apa kalian mencari pemilik apartemen 903?"

Suara seorang wanita membuat Hoseok dan Jimin terperanjat. Mereka membalik tubuh mereka dan menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya yang menggendong seekor kucing.

Usai rasa kaget mereka reda, Jimin akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Ah _ne_ , _ahjumma_. Apa _ahjumma_ tahu kemana pemilik apartemen ini pergi?"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus kucingnya lembut, "Sebenarnya, pemilik apartemen itu sudah tidak terlihat sejak seminggu yang lalu. Entahlah ia pergi kemana," jawab wanita itu.

Hoseok dan Jimin membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan wanita itu.

" _Ne_? Apa itu benar _ahjumma_?" tanya Hoseok.

Wanita itu mengangguk singkat. "Benar, jika kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa bertanya kepada penjaga gedung ini. Dia juga pasti tidak melihat pemuda itu selama seminggu terakhir," ujar wanita itu sekali lagi.

Hoseok dan Jimin menganggukkan kepala mereka. "Ah, tentu kami percaya pada Anda _ahjumma_. Terima kasih sebelumnya," balas Jimin cepat.

Wanita yang menggendong kucing itu mengangguk, ia mengucapkan selamat siang kepada kedua pemuda itu dan berjalan menjauh. Menghilang dibalik pintu apartemennya.

"Aneh... Apa _August_ sedang melakukan misi? Makanya dia tidak mengangkat telepon dari kita juga _hyung_ ," ujar Jimin bertanya-tanya.

Hoseok terdiam kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak. Yoongi _hyung_ bukan seseorang yang akan menerima misi jangka panjang seperti itu. Lagipula, kalaupun ia pergi dalam misi yang menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari, ia pasti akan memberi tahuku. Kau tahu kan, Yoongi _hyung_ memelihara seekor anjing. Dia pasti meminta bantuanku untuk menjaga anjingnya jika ia pergi dalam waktu lama," jawab Hoseok menjelaskan.

"Hmm.. aneh sekali..." gumam Jimin.

Tiba-tiba, Hoseok membulatkan matanya.

"Tunggu.. atau jangan-jangan..."

Jimin melirik pacarnya, "Jangan-jangan kenapa _hyung_?"

Hoseok balas memandang Jimin, "Hei... Kau ingat dulu aku pernah bercerita bahwa Yoongi _hyung_ dulu tergabung ke dalam organisasi pembunuh bayaran sebelum bekerja sendirian?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, Yoongi _hyung_ pergi dari organisasi itu secara... Tidak baik-baik."

"Ne, aku tahu cerita itu _hyung_. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Yoongi _hyung_ yang menghilang?"

Hoseok menatap Jimin cemas, "Entahlah Jim, tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa, mungkin saja Yoongi _hyung_ ditangkap oleh mereka..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh _hyung_ , kenapa kalian menarikku kemari sih? Aku kan sudah bilang itu urusan kalian kalau mau mengajak Yoongi _hyung_!" seru Jungkook yang sedang ditarik paksa oleh Jimin masuk ke dalam lift di gedung apartemen Yoongi.

"Ya Kookie-ya! Pelankan suaramu! Kau mau membangunkan seisi apartemen huh?!" Hoseok balas berseru. Usai berseru demikian, ia menekan tombol agar lift tertutup. Ia kemudian menekan angka 9 dan lift bergerak naik.

Setelah lift mulai bergerak, Jimin akhirnya melepaskan Jungkook. "Maaf kook memaksamu. Tapi kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang," ujar Jimin dengan nada memelas.

Jungkook mendengus, "Bantuan? Bantuan apa yang kalian perlukan di tengah malam seperti ini?!" tanya Jungkook kesal.

Hoseok memutar bola matanya, "Ya Kookie, jika kau masih berbicara dengan nada seperti itu, _hyung_ pastikan uang bulananmu _hyung_ potong dan kau akan menyesalinya!"

Jungkook menghela napasnya, "Baiklah, baiklah... Jadi _hyungdeul_ -ku yang kusayangi, bantuan seperti apa yang bisa kuberikan kepada kalian di tengah malam seperti ini, hmm?" ucap Jungkook dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

Hoseok tersenyum senang mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Kami ingin kau membuka paksa pintu apartemen Yoongi _hyung_."

" _NE_?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu, Yoongi _hyung_ sudah menghilang sejak seminggu yang lalu?"

Jimin dan Hoseok kompak mengangguk.

"Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu keberadaannya hingga saat ini."

Lagi, Jimin dan Hoseok kompak mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang kalian ingin aku membuka paksa pintu apartemen Yoongi _hyung_ karena kalian ingin mencari keberadaannya?"

Sekali lagi, sepasang kekasih itu kompak mengangguk.

Jungkook menghela napasnya, "Baiklah... Aku akan mencoba menghack _password_ apartemen Yoongi _hyung_ ," Jungkook berujar pasrah.

Jimin dan Hoseok saling lempar pandang dan tersenyum menang.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit, Jungkook akhirnya berhasil membuka paksa pintu apartemen Yoongi. Ketiga pemuda berbeda umur itu langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Yoongi.

Hoseok mengharapkan keadaan apartemen yang berantakan, akan tetapi, keadaan apartemen Yoongi benar-benar rapih. Tidak ada kerusakan sedikit pun di dalam apartemen.

"Hmm, ini aneh..." ujar Jimin sambil melihat keadaan sekitar apartemen.

Jungkook mendekat kearah Jimin, "Ya, aneh. Jika memang Yoongi _hyung_ ditangkap paksa oleh mantan organisasinya seperti firasat Hoseok _hyung_ , tidak mungkin keadaan apartemennya serapih ini," ucap Jungkook menimpali.

"Seokie _hyung_ , apa kau yakin Yoongi _hyung_ bukannya hanya pergi menjalankan misi?" tanya Jimin.

Hoseok menggeleng, "Tidak, aku yakin menghilangnya Yoongi ada hubungannya dengan organisasi itu," balas Hoseok yakin.

"Lebih baik kita menggeledah apartemen Yoongi, mungkin kita bisa menemukan petunjuk kemana perginya Yoongi," lanjut Hoseok yang sudah bergerak masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar.

Jimin dan Jungkook saling lempar pandang, mereka kemudian bergerak ke arah berlawanan dan mulai mencari petunjuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 subuh. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam Hoseok, Jimin dan Jungkook berada di apartemen Yoongi. Mereka tidak menemukan banyak hal aneh. Mereka hanya menemukan anjing kecil berwarna cokelat milik Yoongi yang terkulai lemas. Sepertinya anjing itu tidak mendapat makanan untuk beberapa hari terakhir. Untunglah mangkok minuman milik anjing itu masih terisi air, sehingga anjing itu tidak mati dan masih bisa bertahan hidup.

"Kasihan sekali..." ucap Jimin iba. Pria itu menggendong anjing kecil tersebut. Ia mengelus bulu lembut milik Holly, nama anjing itu.

" _Hyung_ kita harus membawanya ke dokter hewan jika tidak ingin ia mati," tambah Jimin lagi.

Hoseok mengangguk, "Tenang, kita akan membawa Holly pagi ini juga. Kita hanya perlu mengumpulkan beberapa hal lain yang bisa kita jadikan petunjuk untuk menemukan Yoongi _hyung_."

Jimin mengangguk. Ia terus mengelus Holly dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Hei Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook yang sedang melihat-lihat MacBook milik Yoongi akhirnya menengok ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Jungkook menggeleng, " _Ani_. Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan di MacBook ini."

Hoseok menghembuskan napasnya kasar, "Sial... Apa tidak ada petunjuk lain.." ucap Hoseok kesal.

Jungkook menatap kakaknya dalam diam. Ia paham apa yang sedang dirasakan kakaknya itu. Ya, Jungkook jelas mengerti bahwa Yoongi _hyung_ adalah orang yang penting dalam hidup Hoseok. Bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, Yoongi _hyung_ merupakan orang yang menyelamatkan nyawa Hoseok saat Hoseok menjalan misi pertamanya. Ia ingat dulu kakaknya bercerita bahwa ia hampir terbunuh jika bukan karena sesosok pria yang membantunya.

Hoseok dulu hampir terbunuh karena rekan misinya sendiri. Hoseok ditipu dan dikhianati oleh rekannya saat keadaan mereka terdesak. Rekannya membiarkan Hoseok tertinggal di tempat kejadian, sedangkan dirinya sendiri kabur dari sana.

Hoseok hampir saja tertembak di kepalanya jika bukan karena Yoongi yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan semuanya. Pria pucat yang dikenal Hoseok itu dengan lihai menghabisi satu persatu komplotan penjahat yang menodongkan senjata ke arahnya.

Disana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yoongi. Ia ingat Yoongi yang mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu dirinya berdiri.

Saat itu, Hoseok bertanya mengapa Yoongi tidak membunuhnya juga di sana. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah terkekeh dan menatap Hoseok dengan mata yang bersahabat, "Kau bukan bagian dari mereka. Kurasa kau adalah agen lain yang ditugaskan untuk mencari informasi yang sama denganku. Apa ini misi pertamamu? Kau terlihat terlalu takut untuk misi pertamamu ini."

Begitulah jawaban dari Yoongi. Hoseok ingat dirinya menundukkan kepalanya malu. Tapi Yoongi malah menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong aku _August_. Siapa namamu?"

Hoseok ingat ia menjawab Yoongi dengan suara pelan, "Hobi..."

Hoseok berpikir bahwa Yoongi mungkin saja tidak mendengar dirinya, tapi apa yang ia dengar berikutnya membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Yoongi dengan cepat.

"Baiklah Hobi, jika kau butuh bantuan dalam misimu, kau bisa mencariku. Mungkin kita bisa bekerja sama dalam beberapa misi. Rekan misimu kali ini tampaknya terlalu pengecut sehingga meninggalkanmu sendirian disini."

Hoseok ingat, ia melihat Yoongi yang berjalan melewati tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan santainya. Tidak terlihat keragu-raguan ataupun rasa takut saat Yoongi melangkahi beberapa tubuh tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa Hobi."

Yoongi melambaikan tangannya singkat, kemudian menghilang dibalik belokkan lorong.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_? _Hyung_? _Hyung_!"

Hoseok akhirnya tersadar dari panggilan Jungkook.

" _Ne_? Ada apa? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi kurasa aku punya ide untuk menemukan Yoongi _hyung_."

Hoseok menatap Jungkook cepat, " _Ne_?"

Jungkook menatap kakaknya tak yakin, " _Well_ , mungkin ini akan makan waktu. Tapi, kurasa aku bisa mencoba melacak posisi terakhir Yoongi _hyung_ dari ponselnya."

"Tapi tentu cara ini belum tentu berhasil, kau tahu _hyung_ aku belum seahli itu dalam _IT_. Lagi, ponsel Yoongi _hyung_ dalam keadaan tidak aktif bukan?" lanjut Jungkook.

" _Well_ , tapi kurasa itu _worth it_ untuk dicoba," ujar Jimin.

Hoseok mengangguk, "Kita bisa coba caramu Kook. Aku yakin kau pasti akan berhasil."

.

.

.

.

.

\- Gedung Tua, Seoul -

 ***Cklek***

" _Captain_ , maaf mengganggu makan malam-mu. Saya ingin melaporkan bahwa _June_ telah sampai dan beliau meminta izin untuk menemui Anda," lapor seorang pria berambut cepak kepada pria berambut putih yang duduk di ujung meja makan yang panjang.

 _Captain_ tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah. Segera suruh dia masuk ke ruangan ini."

"Siap _Captain_."

Selepas keluarnya pemuda berambut cepak dari ruang makan, masuklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Pria berambut pirang itu terbilang tinggi, meski tidak setinggi _Captain_ yang duduk di ujung meja makan.

"Hai, _Captain_ _hyung_ ," sapa pemuda berambut pirang kepada sang _Captain_.

 _Captain_ yang disapa seperti itu mengerang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah kubilang _June_ , berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

June, pria itu ikut tertawa kecil. "Oh ayolah _Captain_ , panggilan itu terdengar keren, oke?"

 _Captain_ menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "Tidak perlu memanggilku _Captain_ saat kita hanya berdua **Jongin-ah**. Aku sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali kepadamu."

 _June_ atau **Kim Jongin** , hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan _Captain_.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu **Chanyeol** _hyung_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_


	5. Chapter 4

**SHOOT**

 ** _Chapter 4 :_**

 **Dunia Yang Lain**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Kediaman Keluarga Kim, Ilsan-gu -

Sudah lewat dari seminggu Yoongi dirawat di kediaman Kim. Keadaannya sekarang telah membaik. Luka di kaki dan punggungnya telah menutup, hanya perlu beberapa hari lagi sampai lukanya akan kering.

Selama seminggu pula seluruh kegiatan Yoongi dibantu oleh Namjoon. Salahkan otot-ototnya yang masih lemas, membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk melakukan segala sesuatu. Mulai dari berjalan, makan, bahkan mengganti perban, Namjoon selalu membantu Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa heran dengan kebaikan Namjoon. Baiklah, ia sebenarnya merasa heran dengan kebaikan keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang menyelamatkannya itu benar-benar tulus menolong dan merawatnya. Tak pernah sekalipun dirinya mendengar keluhan dari Namjoon maupun ibunya. Hanya senyuman yang diberikan oleh mereka. Juga doa agar dirinya segera pulih. Bahkan anjing peliharaan Namjoon, Rapmon, juga selalu berada di kamarnya. Entah untuk menemani Yoongi agar tidak kesepian atau memang karena anjing itu nyaman di kamar Namjoon.

Hari ini pun juga demikian. Dirinya terbangun pukul 8 pagi saat Namjoon menyibak tirai jendela di kamarnya.

"Pagi," ucap Namjoon dengan senyum sumringah.

Yoongi melirik ke arah Namjoon. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang merangsek masuk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Pertanyaan yang selalu terlontar selama 3 hari kebelakang, hari ini terucap lagi.

Yoongi mengangguk singkat. Dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Namjoon. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia sudah terbiasa dengan kepribadian Namjoon yang 'cerah'.

"Aku baik," ucap Yoongi, serak. Walaupun dirinya sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan baik, namun jujur suaranya masih sering serak dan tenggorokkannya sering kali terasa kering.

Namjoon mengangguk mendengar jawaban Yoongi, "Syukurlah. Apa kau merasa sudah siap untuk berjalan?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon, Yoongi menengok ke arahnya. Memberikan atensinya pada pemuda desa itu.

"Eh?"

"Ah, hari ini aku... Aku ingin mengajakmu mencari udara segar..." ucap Namjoon dengan senyuman malu. Yoongi memandang Namjoon heran. Apakah, pria itu baru saja tersipu?

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melirik ke arah Namjoon dan Mrs. Kim secara bergantian. Kedua orang di hadapannya itu memakan sarapan pagi mereka sambil sesekali berbincang-bincang. Entah itu sedang membicarakan tentang kebun, urusan rumah, atau hal lainnya.

Yoongi berhenti memandangi kedua ibu dan anak itu saat atensi Namjoon jatuh berbalas kepada atensinya. Yoongi memalingkan mukanya saat dirinya melihat Namjoon tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yoongi-ya?"

Bukan Namjoon yang memanggil Yoongi, namun Mrs. Kim-lah yang memanggilnya. Yoongi menengok ke arah Mrs. Kim.

"Namjoon bilang dia mau mengajakmu ke kebun. Memangnya kamu sudah kuat berjalan?"

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya sesaat sesudah mendengar pertanyaan dari Mrs. Kim. Dirinya langsung melirik Namjoon yang sekarang malah menampilkan cengiran polosnya.

"Yoongi-ya?"

" _Ne_?"

Mrs. Kim terkekeh melihat respon Yoongi yang malah terlihat seperti anak hilang. Bagi dirinya, ekspresi Yoongi saat ini terlihat begitu polos. Bak anak kecil yang sedang tersesat.

" _Eomma_ , aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mengajak Yoongi agar dia tidak bosan di rumah."

Bukannya Yoongi, Namjoon-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Ya, meskipun bosan, tapi malah akan berbahaya kalau Yoongi keluar rumah padahal belum kuat untuk berjalan jauh."

" _Eomma_ tenang saja, ada aku yang akan menjaga Yoongi. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dia terluka atau lelah."

"Hah... _Eomma_ kan hanya khawatir kepada Yoongi..."

Yoongi menatap Mrs. Kim yang menghela napas. Ia merasa heran dengan ibu dari Namjoon itu. Sesaat setelah dirinya memberi tahu Namjoon bahwa dia tidak memiliki keluarga, ibu Namjoon langsung memberikan perhatian yang luar biasa kepadanya.

Dirinya tidak pernah ditanya lagi mengenai asalnya ataupun latar belakangnya. Malahan, ibu Namjoon terus-terusan memastikan keadaan dan kesehatan Yoongi. Jika boleh jujur, dirinya merasa hatinya bergetar akan sikap ibu Namjoon. Dirinya yang tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua sedari kecil, merasakan dirinya seperti kembali ke masa kanak-kanak. Waktu dimana anak-anak normal sedang dimanja-manjanya oleh orang tua.

"Umm.. kurasa aku bisa ikut Namjoon hari ini," Yoongi berujar pelan.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi sumringah, sedangkan Mrs. Kim masih menatap Yoongi khawatir.

"Kamu yakin?"

Yoongi mengangguk singkat, " _Ne_... Lagipula.. rasanya aku harus berlatih menggerakkan ototku juga..." jawab Yoongi.

Mrs. Kim menatap Yoongi sekali lagi, seperti memastikan bahwa anak itu memang benar-benar telah yakin. Akhirnya, Mrs. Kim menghela napasnya, "Ha.. ya sudah. Hati-hati saat kalian ke sana nanti," ujar Mrs. Kim akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi? Apa kau masih perlu bantuan untuk memakai baju?"

Yoongi dapat mendengar suara Namjoon dari luar kamar mandi. Dirinya baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya. Sekarang pinggang dan tubuh bagian bawahnya telah terbungkus oleh handuk tebal berwarna biru langit. Di balik handuk itu, ia tidak mengenakan sehelai kain apapun.

Yoongi berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon. Kemarin-kemarin, dirinya memang belum mampu untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya selalu dibantu oleh Namjoon untuk membersihkan diri. Otomatis, yang mengganti pakaiannya pun juga Namjoon.

Namun, hari ini ia sudah cukup kuat untuk menggerakkan otot-ototnya rupanya. Setelah hampir seminggu tubuhnya dibersihkan hanya dengan kain basah, akhirnya hari ini tubuhnya bertemu dengan air mengalir. Walaupun luka-lukanya terasa perih akibat bersentuhan dengan air, namun Yoongi senang karena ia akhirnya merasa 'segar'. Tubuhnya terasa lebih bersih dan _fresh_ sekarang.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri setelah Namjoon memanggilnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Yoongi? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak melukai dirimu di dalam sana kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng mendengar nada suara Namjoon yang sepertinya mulai panik. Entah mengapa, ia masih merasa lucu saat pemuda itu khawatir kepada dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yoongi akhirnya.

Yoongi dapat mendengar Namjoon yang menghela napas di balik pintu.

"Ha.. baiklah. Apa kau butuh bantuan, Yoongi-ya? Mungkin berganti baju atau-"

 **Cklek**

Perkataan Namjoon terputus saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Yoongi yang telanjang dada, dan hanya bagian pinggang ke bawahnyalah yang terbalut dengan handuk.

"Umm.. Yoong-"

"Aku akan pakai bajuku sendiri.."

Yoongi yang tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Namjoon akhirnya melirik ke arah pemuda desa itu. Ternyata, pemuda itu malah sedang memandang ke arah tubuhnya.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat, eh?"

Yoongi memutuskan untuk menggoda Namjoon. Dirinya menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon yang mukanya mulai merah padam memalingkan wajahnya dari tubuh Yoongi.

" _A-ani_..."

Yoongi terkekeh, "Hmm.. kalau begitu keluarlah. Aku ingin berganti baju," ujar Yoongi yang sudah melewati Namjoon menuju ke lemari pakaian Namjoon.

"Ah, aku sudah memilihkan bajumu. Itu kuletakkan di atas ranjang," ujar Namjoon cepat. Setelah mengatakannya, pemuda itu melirik sekilas ke luka yang membekas di punggung Yoongi. Menghelas napasnya, ia akhirnya meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TING TONG**

Namjoon menengok ke arah pintu rumahnya dengan heran. Rapmon yang sedang dielus-elus oleh Namjoon di pangkuannya pun ikut menengok ke arah pintu.

"Hmm? Siapa yang datang?" tanya Namjoon pada dirinya sendiri.

 **TING TONG**

Bel kembali berbunyi, Namjoon pun akhirnya bangkit berdiri, mengakibatkan Rapmon melompat turun dari pangkuannya.

"Iya, iya... Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Namjoon sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

Dirinya membuka pintu rumah dan menemukan Kim Seokjin, sepupunya, disana. Di samping Seokjin, berdirilah adik Seokjin sendiri, Kim Taehyung.

" _Hyung_? Taehyung? Ada apa kalian kemari?"

Seokjin merengut saat Namjoon melontarkan pertanyaannya itu.

"Ya! Apa kau tak punya sopan santun? Kau bahkan tidak membiarkan sepupumu sendiri masuk ke rumahmu saat bertamu!" ucap Seokjin dengan nada kesal.

Namun, bukannya takut, Namjoon malah tertawa.

"Ya _hyung_ , tidak usah sok marah- marah seperti itu. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu," balas Namjoon tak takut.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut terkekeh.

" _Hyung_ , sudahlah... jangan membuat kita semakin lama disini. Kita kan harus segera ke kebun," ujar Taehyung masih sambil menahan tawanya.

Namjoon melirik ke arah Seokjin saat dirinya mendengar kata 'kebun'.

" _Hyung_ , kau juga ingin ke kebun?"

" _Ne_. Kudengar dari ibumu kau juga ingin ke sana. Itulah mengapa aku dan Taehyung mampir kemari untuk mengajakmu berangkat bersama," jelas Seokjin.

"Ah, begitu rupanya..."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya sudah, ayo kita segera berangkat," ajak Seokjin.

Namjoon buru-buru menghentikan Seokjin dan Taehyung yang sudah akan berbalik, "Ah, _hyung_! Tunggu dulu!"

Seokjin dan Taehyung menghentikkan langkah mereka.

"Ada apa Namjoon _hyung_?"

"Ah, itu... Aku mengajak orang lain selain kita..."

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon melirik Yoongi yang berjalan di sampingnya. Dirinya diam-diam memastikan bahwa Yoongi baik-baik saja. Di depan mereka, Seokjin dan Taehyung telah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Dia.. sepupumu?"

Namjoon menatap Yoongi cepat. Memastikan telinganya tidak salah mendengar. Ini... Min Yoongi memulai percakapan dengannya?

" _Ne_?"

Yoongi mendengus, "Itu, pemuda yang dari tadi menatapku kesal dan penuh selidik, dia sepupumu?"

Namjoon menyadari bahwa Yoongi bertanya tentang Seokjin. Hah, dirinya tahu bahwa memang Seokjin tidak menyukai Yoongi. Dari awal Namjoon bercerita bahwa dia menemukan Yoongi, Seokjin sudah menyuruh Namjoon agar dirinya segera mengusir Yoongi seusai pemuda itu sadar.

Seokjin memang selalu curiga terhadap orang asing. Dan itu termasuk Yoongi. Dirinya paham bahwa Seokjin hanya bersikap protektif saja terhadap sanak keluarganya. Namun, Namjoon tidak tahu bahwa sifat protektif Seokjin sebesar ini.

"Hei..."

"Eh i-iya..."

"Jadi dia sepupumu?"

"Ne, dia sepupuku... Seokjin namanya."

"Dan pemuda dengan senyum kotaknya itu merupakan adiknya?"

" _Ne_.. dia Taehyung."

"Hmm.."

Usai Yoongi bergumam, tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWAAA AKHIRNYA KITA SAMPAI!"

Seru Taehyung sesampainya mereka di kebun. Namjoon melirik Yoongi, melihat pemuda itu cukup berkeringat dan napasnya naik turun. Terlintas di pikiran Namjoon bahwa mungkin saja Yoongi akan kesal atau menggerutu karena perjalanan menuju kebun sungguh melelahkan. Namun, bukannya muka cemberut yang ditemukan oleh Namjoon. Melainkan, pandangan takjublah yang tercipta di wajah Yoongi.

"Woah..."

Namjoon mau tak mau ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang takjub. Dirinya ikut memandang sekeliling kebunnya. Ah, bukan. Ini bukan kebun miliknya. Ini merupakan kebun milik keluarga Kim.

"Ini.. kebun milik keluargamu?"

Namjoon mengangguk membenarkan, " _Ne_ , tapi ini masih bagian depannya, jadi hanya ada beberapa tumbuhan sayur dan beberapa bunga disini. Jika kita berjalan lebih jauh lagi, ada peternakan di sana," ujar Namjoon menjelaskan.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hmm.. ternyata kau cukup kaya juga Namjoon..."

Namjoon buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar pernyataan Yoongi.

" _Ani_! Tidak... Maksudku, aku.. ini semua peninggalan ayahku... Ya, atau bisa dibilang buyutku..." jawab Namjoon cepat.

Yoongi mendengus, "Tetap saja, semuanya kan juga jadi milikmu," balas Yoongi.

Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya, "Ah.. itu-"

"Joon!"

Ucapan Namjoon terputus akibat panggilan dari Seokjin.

"Kau mau berdiri di situ saja atau ikut dengan kami, hei?!" ujar Seokjin setengah berteriak, melihat bahwa jarak Namjoon dan dirinya yang cukup jauh.

"Tidak _hyung_! Aku tidak ikut denganmu!" balas Namjoon sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Namjoon menunggu Seokjin untuk membalas sesuatu, namun dia hanya mengangkat tangannya memberi tanda 'ok' kepada Namjoon.

"Kita tidak ikut dengan mereka?" Yoongi bertanya kepada Namjoon sesaat setelah Seokjin dan Taehyung berjalan semakin menjauh.

Namjoon menggeleng dan menunjukkan cengirannya, "Tentu tidak, mereka mau memetik beberapa tumbuhan obat dan juga pergi ke peternakan. Aku kan ingin mengajakmu untuk melihat-lihat di sini saja," ujar Namjoon.

Yoongi melirik ke arah Namjoon, "Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sempat berpikir bahwa perkataan Namjoon yang berkata bahwa dirinya ingin mengajak Yoongi keluar untuk mencari udara segar hanya bercanda saja. Namun, tampaknya pemuda desa itu serius dengan ucapannya.

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih Yoongi dan Namjoon menghabiskan waktu mereka mengitari kebun. Ya, benar-benar memgitari kebun milik keluarga Kim yang ternyata menyimpan banyak sekali jenis tanaman dan bunga.

Namjoon mengajak Yoongi berkeliling, sekaligus menunjukkan beberapa bunga-bunga dengan warna dan bentuk yang agak aneh. Selain itu, dia juga banyak berceloteh mengenai kebun dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan di sana. Karena tidak terlalu mengerti juga, Yoongi akhirnya hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dirinya menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Namjoon.

"Ah, aku terlalu banyak berbicara ya? Maafkan aku-"

"Tidak, tidak apa. Lanjutkan saja."

Begitu salah satu percakapan mereka ketika berada di tengah jalan. Setelah Yoongi meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa mendengarkan celotehan Namjoon, Namjoon akhirnya kembali berbicara. Sampai akhirnya, tibalah mereka di sungai yang lumayan lebar, namun arusnya tidak terlalu kuat. Air sungai itu masih jernih, kebersihannya masih terjaga.

"Umm, kau tahu... Sebenarnya aku menemukan dirimu di dekat sini," ucap Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Yoongi langsung menoleh ke arah Namjoon, " _Ne_? Apa itu benar?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Sebenarnya agak lebih dekat ke peternakan. Aku menemukan tubuhmu yang terkulai lemas disana," jawab Namjoon.

Yoongi terdiam sambil memandangi aliran air di sungai yang tenang itu. Namjoon ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Umm, Yoongi?"

Yoongi tidak membalas panggilan Namjoon, dirinya hanya melirik Namjoon.

"Um, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak lama. Ketika aku menemukanmu terluka di pinggir sungai.. sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Mengapa kau bisa sampai terluka parah seperti itu?"

Yoongi terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Dirinya sudah menduga bahwa pertanyaan itu akan terlontar dari Namjoon cepat atau lambat. Dan sejujurnya, Yoongi belum menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan tersebut. Entah ia harus menjawab jujur atau berbohong kepada Namjoon. Dirinya juga masih bingung.

Seharusnya ia bisa saja mengarang cerita bahwa dia dicelakai oleh orang jahat. Namun, entah mengapa hatinya terasa berat jika harus berbohong kepadan Namjoon. Juga kepada Mrs. Kim. Tapi, bagaimanapun dia tidak mungkin mengungkapkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Apakah dia harus berbohong?

"Yoongi?"

Eh.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tiba-tiba saja melamun," ujar Namjoon. "Kau tahu, jika kau tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian pada hari itu, kau boleh tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sungguh, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya," lanjut Namjoon lagi.

Tersadar bahwa dirinya menggantung pertanyaan Namjoon cukup lama, dirinya pun menggeleng.

"Ah, _ani_.. aku... Hanya saja aku tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian yang menyebabkanku terluka seperti ini..."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermak-"

Ucapan Namjoon terpotong oleh Yoongi, " _Ani_.. tidak apa. Sebenarnya, hari itu.. aku diserang oleh beberapa orang jahat. Entah, aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka menyerangku dan memintaku menyerahkan seluruh barang berhargaku. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan membawa pistol."

"Saat aku mencoba kabur, mereka menembak kakiku dengan pistol milik mereka. Aku, sepertinya aku tidak sadarkan diri dan mereka mengambil seluruh barang-barangku. Setelahnya aku merasa bahwa seluruh tubuhku sakit. Sampai akhirnya aku tersadar di rumahmu," jelas Yoongi.

Namjoon memandang Yoongi dengan raut iba dan cemas.

"Sungguh, maafkan aku.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengalami hari yang.. sungguh berat," ujar Namjoon.

Yoongi menggeleng, " _Aniyo_ , bagaimanapun juga kau berhak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kau sudah sangat baik kepadaku Namjoon... Aku sungguh berterima kasih kepadamu," ujar Yoongi sambil menatap dalam ke mata Namjoon yang berdiri di sampingnya.

' _Maaf, maaf aku harus berbohong kepadamu. Tapi ini semua demi keselamatanmu juga Namjoon..._ ' batin Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa curiga sekali kepada Yoongi _hyung_ sih?"

Taehyung bertanya kepada Seokjin, kakaknya yang tengah sibuk menuangkan air kepada domba-domba di peternakan Kim.

Seokjin menghela napasnya. Dirinya menaruh ember yang telah kosong di tanah berumput hijau itu. Dirinya kemudian menatap adik satu-satunya itu.

"Aku hanya takut bahwa dia adalah orang jahat, Taehyung-ah," jawab Seokjin.

"Tapi Yoongi _hyung_ terlihat seperti orang baik _hyung_ , bagaimana mungkin dia orang jahat?"

Seokjin mendengus, "Tidak semua orang yang terlihat baik merupakan orang baik, Taehyung. Terkadang, mereka bisa lebih berbahaya dari yang kita pikirkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Halo! Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau sekarang semua ceritaku disini sudah aku post juga di akun Wattpad-ku! Username Wattpad-ku sama seperti username-ku di sini ( _likelyyours_ ). Jika kalian mau, kalian boleh baca di sana, tapi aku bakal tetep update di ffn juga. Oke sekian dariku, terima kasih sudah mau membaca! Mohon maaf jika ada typo dan kesalahan ketik lainnya :)


End file.
